1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus using an organic light-emitting device is capable of playing a video with a quicker response speed than that of a comparable liquid crystal display (LCD), has a wide angle of view with self-emission and high brightness, and is becoming a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting device usually includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode that faces the pixel electrode, and an emission layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, the emission layer including an organic material. Since the organic light-emitting device is very sensitive to humidity, oxygen, light, and the like, there may occur a pixel shrinkage phenomenon, when an emission region is gradually reduced when the organic light-emitting device is in contact with humidity, oxygen, light, and the like. In addition, the pixel shrinkage phenomenon may occur due to the oxidation of the pixel electrode.
Furthermore, when oxygen, humidity, and the like are diffused into the emission layer, an electrochemical charge moving reaction occurs at an interface between an electrode and an organic material layer. Such reaction generates an oxide that separates the organic material layer from the pixel electrode or the opposite electrode and causes a phenomenon, such as a dark spot, which reduces the life span of the organic light-emitting device.